Sexy Love
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Based on Neyo's new song Sexy Love. Chad and Taylor get some time to themselves but people try to interuppt. Will they get what they want or do they have to wait another day for some 'alone time? HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**Hey Everyone! The Writer's back again with a new one-shot. This is based on Ne-Yo's new song Sexy Love. I love the song and the video; it's so tight. So if you have seen his new video, I'm gonna based this story on the video of his new jam. Hope ya like!**

**Distribution: I do not own HSM or Neyo's Sexy Love.**

**Sexy Love**

_My sexy love... (so sexy...)_

Chad was asleep in his college apartment when he woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He sat up and stretched in his bed to notice that his 'someone' was missing. Chad jumped out of bed and went into the kitchen to find Taylor cooking breakfast for them. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and only that. She had two plates out on the counter with silverware and all. A great cook, she was. She got it from Zeke.

Taylor was just putting the fresh pancakes on their plates next to the bacon when she saw Chad right next to her. She almost dropped the pan that held the pancakes but Chad grabbed the pan from her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Taylor asked.

"What? I don't get no 'good morning'?" Chad said as he put the pan in the sink.

"I guess so. Good morning, Chad," Taylor replied as she put his arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Tay," Chad said as he kissed her softly on her lips. She obliged, softly kissing him back. He put her on top of the counter and continued kissing her as he got between her legs. Taylor started roaming her hands down his arms until she reached his hands and their fingers interlocked with each other.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

Chad put his hands on her back and started making small circles on her back. Taylor started moaning softly when he did that. Chad smiled evilly and started kissing down her neck. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

"Who is that?" Taylor moaned.

"The damn landlord; it's nothing. Just something for me about the apartment," Chad replied as he kissed her again. She kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her up but she jumped down off of him.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"I'm gonna get some clothes on. Gabi is supposed to come pick me up today so we can go shopping. Besides, I reek of you," Taylor replied as she walked back to the bedroom.

"Whatever," Chad said. He sat at the counter and ate his breakfast. Ever since Troy moved out, Chad had the place to himself and he loved it. That meant that he and Taylor could do whatever they wanted with being interuppted like always. He heard the shower running and sighed. The water's is gonna be cold by the time he gets in the shower. He put his plate in the small stack in the sink and went to living room to look at all the envelopes the landlord has been giving him.

On the 4th envelope, Chad was tired of reading them so he just went into his room and grabbed a magazine, sat in his chair and read it while Taylor was still in the bathroom. When Taylor came out, she saw Chad actually reading for a change. She seductively walked over to Chad and grabbed another chair along the way. Taylor snatched the magazine from his hand, threw it on the bed and sat on the chair. Chad looked at her, smiling and pulled his chair closer to her.

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

"Do you know how sexy you look?" Chad asked her.

"Yeah, that's why I wanna spend how much time I have left here with you," Taylor replied as she sat in Chad's lap, "doing whatever you wanna do,"

"Oh, really?" Chad said.

"I'm all yours," Taylor replied seductively as she stood up and went to his bed.

Chad smiled evilly and got up and pushed the chair back onto the wall. Taylor looked at him surprisely and smiled. Chad walked over to her and laid her down. She lifted her legs up and showed him her shoes. Chad slipped them off and threw them across the room.

"Those were my new shoes," Taylor whined.

"They'll be off for a little while," Chad replied as he took off his shirt to reveal a wifebeater. (A/N- Corbin lovers, try and picture him in a wifebeater. I'm having fantasies about it right now!)

He got on top of Taylor and started kissing her passionately. She happily obliged and kissed him back with the same force. Chad slipped off Taylor's jacket to reveal a silk lace tank top. He licked his lips at the image and that gave Taylor the advantage. She pushed him onto the other side of the bed and got on top of him. They interlocked fingers and she leaned down and kissed him full on the lips.

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

Chad flipped her over again and started kissing down her neck. Taylor started moaning and softly whispering his name. His hands started going under Taylor's shirt which made her moan even more. He lifted her shirt a little to expose her stomach and Chad started kissing her stomach. Then someone knocked at the front door.

"Hey Chad. Open up! I gotta get my last box from my room," Troy yelled into the door.

"You don't have your key?" Jason asked him

"I turned it in to the landlord before I left. I thought I had all my things," Troy replied, "Open the door, Chad,"

Chad ignored the knocking at the door. He wanted Taylor right now so there will be NO interruptions. Taylor sat up and kissed him passionately, her tongue going into his mouth for another battle. Taylor started brushing her hands up and down Chad's arms until Taylor's cell phone started to ring. She started to get up but Chad brought her back down to him.

"Don't get it, Tay," he ordered.

"Why not? It's probably Gabriella," Taylor asked.

"You can go shopping another day. Right now you're with me," Chad said as he put his finger under Taylor's chin and kissed her softly. Taylor smiled and went back down to Chad for another kiss.

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

Outside the apartement...

Knock, knock, knock

"Taylor, are ya ready to go?" Gabriella yelled.

"You know she's probably having 'fun' with Chad, right?" Sharpay said.

"I know but she promised that we will go shopping today," Gabriella replied.

"She isn't answering her phone," Kelsi interrupted.

"Yep, she's pretty busy," Sharpay said, "Come on. She'll come with us tomorrow."

Gabriella sighed and followed the girls to the elevator.

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love_

Back inside...

Taylor was moaning like crazy while Chad was roaming his hands inside her legs while kissing her neck. He slithered his hands down the sides of Taylor's body and Taylor sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him like she never kissed him before and Chad responded very surprised. I guess he really got her aroused. Then, her hands were under his shirt and were roaming his chest.

"Would it be better if I took off my shirt?" Chad asked.

"No, this is perfect," Taylor replied as she kissed him again.

_Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)  
_

_Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

A few hours later...

Chad was laid back on the bed with Taylor on top of him. Both were very exhauted and tired. They were under the covers by now and the bed was a big mess. Taylor reached over to the dresser and grabbed her phone. She flipped it on and was surprised on how many calls she missed.

"8 missed calls and 3 new voicemails," Taylor said.

"Wow," Chad replied.

"That's all you have to say?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Chad said.

Taylor sighed and threw her phone on the dresser again. She laid back on Chad again, drawing circles on his stomach.

"Why do you love me so much?" Taylor asked.

"Because you love me for who I am and because you're very sexy," Chad said as he combed her hair softly, "You're my sexy love."

"Am I?" Taylor said as she looked at him.

"Yep," Chad replied. He kissed her softly on her forehead. "Now I'm tired."

"Me too," Taylor said as she laid back on him again. "I'll just take a small nap," she said as she slowly fell asleep. Chad looked down at her to see her sound asleep. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips before he himself went to sleep.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch...  
_Outside the room...

"Come on Chad. Open up," Troy said again as he knocked on the door again. He sighed as he leaned on the doorway.

Jason looked down at the door mat. "Did you guys always put a key under the mat, just in case you forgot the key?" he asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Tory replied.

Jason lifted up the doormat and there it was; the extra key to the room. Troy hit himself on the head and grabbed the key from the floor. He unlocked the door and went inside, Jason following him. Troy went into his old room and grabbed that last box of his and came out to find Jason looking inside Chad's room.

"What are you looking at?" Troy asked.

"Chad was asleep the whole time," Jason said.

"What?" Troy replied as he went to where Jason was. He looked in Chad's room to see Chad and Taylor in the room sleeping. He rolled his eyes and went to the front door.

"They weren't sleeping when we were here earlier," Troy said as they left the apartment.

端 (end)

**So there it is. My one-shot songfic Chaylor story. Hope you really liked it. Try and compare this story to Neyo's video of this song. I got most of the ideas from the video since it's so awesome. You guys know what to do. Read and Review! I worked really hard on this story. Hope ya like. Ciao baby!**

**ChaylorLover4Ever**


End file.
